Four Little Words
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: It all starts on Percy's b-day. He and Annabeth had been dating seen there late teenager years. Then...Percy says 4 little words
1. Chapter 1

It was my birthday. My 21st first birthday. We had the party on the beach. My cake was blue...Well everything was blue. We were also looking at We were celibrating like there was no tommorow(when your a demigod that WAS anything but an expression). We were all there Annabeth, Nico,Grover,Mom,Paul,Rachel,and the stoll brothers. WE all were playing poker. Of course, Annabeth won.

Nico cussed when he lost(which was every time, since he was the youngest).

Once we stopped playing poker, my dad,my real dad, came in. He looked at me. I was a little amused when he came in becuase he looked like a fishreman...with a trident

"Percy, your a grown man now!" he said.

"Hi," Paul said with not very much ethusiastem.

" Hi Blowfish" said Dad a.k.a. Poesiden.

"Hi Sally!" he said

"Hi" she repiled.

"Dad what did you get me?" I could tell he got me somehing judging by the look on his face.

"Come outside and see," he said.

Annabeth and I came outside. My dad handed my a seashell. It look like a conch horn.

"Thanks, Dad" I said with disapointment.

"Hold on son that's not all blow into it."

It sounded like a whistle.

Out of no where a ship came out of the ocean.

"Dad! What,how, AWESOME!" I screamed then I realised I sounded like a complete idoit.

Dad chuckled and Annabeth laughed so hard she was gasping for air.

"Lets go explore it!" Annabeth said excitedly.

She grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me onto the bay.

We ran for the ship and climbed on.

* * *

A/N**-sorry that it was a little choppy the other chapters will have more words. IF I get at least 5 reveiws I will upgrade today.**


	2. Chapter 2

First, we looked at the FIRST layer it was nice it had a fridge (it contained beer, water, a lot of blue drink, and milk), a bunch of tridents painted on the floor, and a map.

"Wise Girl, get out of my _beep_ fridge!" I yelled.

Annabeth was just getting a bottle of water but it was behind the beer, so it looked like she was reaching for that. My only responses were a big slap and me saying sorry.

Then we went to the bottom deck (2nd layer deck whatever, I'm ADHDA and dyslexic what did you expect?) and it was AWSEOME! There was a chair, a bathroom (that the gods!), a stove, blender, smoothie maker, freezer (which contained ice cream OH YEAH!), and a bedroom (king sized bed).

"Captain's headquarters," I breathed.

"Seaweed Brain's headquarters" she corrected. We laughed at that.

All of a sudden I put my hand in my pocket. I was making sure something was in there...Something special.

"How 'bout our headquarters'?" I asked I was clearly blushing.

She apparently took that the wrong way. She lied down on the bed, pulled me on top of her and well, started unbuttoning my shirt.

"NOT THAT WAY!" I quickly got out of my bed started buttoning my shirt back.

She blushed then said "Oh. Sorry Percy…" she said blushing so bad that her face was covered in red.

I reached into my pocket and brought out a gray velvet ring box. I knelt down on my knee and opened it and said "Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase, **will you marry me** and become Annabeth _Jackson_?"

She hesitated; she was tearing up but managed to choke out one word, "Yes,"

She kissed me I kissed back.

"Wait!" I pulled her off me.

"The Empathy Link" we said at the same time.

We ran back to the condo and Grover was grinning like an idiotic satyr. He had either told everyone or had kept it.

Nobody knew what I was about to say not even mom or Blowfish dude.

"Annabeth Chase…" Thalia (who had probably just arrived) yelled, she was about to finish the sentence but before she could I said something.

"You won't be calling her that for long. Next month it will be _Annabeth Jackson"_ I announced.

That's how everybody found out the news.

**A/N the four little words are bolded**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n wow thanks for the reviews**

**SORRY FOR ALL THE MISSING DISCLAIMERS I DNT OWN PJO!**

Percy's POV

Out of all of the faces who were most shocked was Thalia. These were her words (well not exactly words):

"Annabeth. Percy. How. What. GETTING MARRIED! YAY! Want to be I maid brides."

That was all she could spit out. Most excited was Mom. She said:

"Percy & Annabeth, don't even think about paying for your wedding Paul and I got it!"

Paul was very shocked about that.

Then after all of that happiness the dream ended.

Athena showed up. She looked like she had just been told that owls had become extinct. That had been pretty bad. In case you don't know Athena isn't actually a Percy fan… at all.

"Annabeth, please let me kill your fiancé!" she begged.

"Hello to you to _Athena"_ I said and when I said Athena I said it like a disease that could kill Annabeth.

She ignored me.

"No, Mother you may not kill him unless you kill me" She answered.

And with that she vanished then Poseidon came back.

"Oh no" I muttered under my breath.

"I am not a _beep_ like my niece. I am actually going to pay for my son's fiancé's wedding dress and Percy's suit" he answered.

"Thank you Lord of the Seas," Annabeth said.

"Thanks dad," I said, I was relieved because he looked pleasured that Annabeth called him _Lord._

With that he vanished. (Ever heard of a welcome son and Annabeth? Guess not.)

So one very angry goddess and a very pleased god, that was always good.

I was relieved that my dad was happy and not going to have a Cyclops ruined our wedding.

That reminded me we have to get Tyson.

"Anyone got a drachma on 'em?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Nico.

"Thanks," I said.

I walked out of the condo onto the beach.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accepts this offering. Show me Tyson, Poseidon's forge." I said

The rainbow shivered and I saw Tyson.

"Brother!" Tyson called.

"Hey big guy. Annabeth and I are getting married; can you get some of your Cyclops friends to be guards?" I asked.

"Sure brother! Can I come to pretty smooch wedding?" He asked.

"Sure, want to be best man?" I asked.

"Yes Percy"

"Tyson meet me at my house tomorrow we got find you a tux," I said.

"Okay!" he said excitedly.

"Bye" I said

"Bye-Bye!" He said.

I put my hand through the message.

I walked back into the beach house and said "Tyson is best man rest of you are going to be what you call it's." I said.

We continued on talking about the wedding then I decided that it was time to go home.

"Annabeth if you want to stay with us for tonight you can," my mom said.

"Sure!" she said her face lighting up.

We drove home with Annabeth and mom chatting about…something. Paul and I were walking about what my suit to look like. I wasn't really listening I was just waiting for him to shut up.

We finally arrived home and we only had one bed left so, I offered her my bed but she insisted that I got the bed and she got the recliner in my room.

WE went to sleep FINALLY at 3:00 A.M. because Mom kept coming in to check on us.

Surprisingly I had a nice dream it was about Annabeth and I getting married nothing went wrong though. That was a relief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, Percy!" I said.

I had been trying to get him to get up for a half of an hour.

"Huh? What?" Percy said.

"I've been trying to get you up for half an hour now, Percy! Now get up!" I said.

"Okay Okay" I said.

I pulled the covers off of Percy and let out a short giggle, "What you didn't want your fiancé to know that you had h-o-t abs?" I asked.

"Hey, Annabeth!" He said clearing blushing.

"Now get up and get dressed Tyson is here! He's waiting on you. Go, go, and go!" I yelled.

While he was getting dressed I walked into the kitchen where Tyson was eating blue waffles.

"What's for breakfast, Ms. Jackson?" I asked.

"Oh, Annabeth. You don't have to call me Ms. Jackson you're family! Oh, and blue waffles with blue tea with blue syrup. With blueberries on the side." she said

"Oooh sounds delicious!" I said.

Percy walked in with one white tennis shoe and one flip-flop on and a white shirt and some shorts.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Um Percy, honey, I think you should decide which type of shoe you want to wear. Oh and blue waffles with blue tea with blue syrup. With blueberries on the side." she said.

"Annabeth which shoe should I wear?" He asked me.

"Ms. Jackson. Sorry I meant Sally, which do you think?" I asked her.

"Flip-flops," she said while putting a waffle on his plate.

"Thanks," he said.

After Tyson finished stuffing his food in his mouth he said," Percy! Time to find us black fancy clothes!" but with a mouth full of food it sound more like jibbers.

"Oh dang come on!" he screamed.

"Bye Mom! Bye wise-girl! Bye who-ever else is in this house!" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped in my station wagon and found Nico sleeping in the back seat. Then I saw Grover yelling PARTY TIME or something weird and groverish.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing" said Grover.

"Mustard" Nico mumble in his sleep.

"NICO WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Huh? MUSTARD IS ATTACKING THE EARTH! PREPEAR!" said Nico.

"Nico, calm down," Grover said.

"Goat!" yelled Tyson excitedly.

"I am not a _goat _I am a _satyr,"_ Grover said.

"Just shut up all of you!" I said.

They all shut up at that moment. Seeing I was mad.

"Okay now let's go get fitted for the wedding," I said.

I came out with a tux on that had blue trim.

"How do I look?" I asked (I wouldn't care if it weren't for Wise Girl).

"Good," Grover said.

"Like Poseidon himself," Nico said mockingly.

Luckily we were at a 'demigod only' fitting place.

"Thanks," I said.

"DAD!" I screamed.

Dad popped up out of no-where.

"Dad do you think you could pay for around 10, 0000 dollars for all of our tuxedos?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks, you can go now" I said.

He popped out of the store probably back Olympus.

Then I checked in my pocket and found the exact total of the cost of all the tuxes.

"Here you go," I said to the salesman.

"Thank you, sir," He replied.

I changed then we loaded back in my station-wagon.

Then Nico's favorite song came on, Red Solo Cup. All the way back to the apartment this is what I heard "Red Solo Cup, I fill you up; let's have a party, let's have a party; I fill you up; proceed to party…"

That was torture, pure torture (call 911 kind of torture). It seemed like Olympus on earth when he stopped singing.

**A/N please red my blog if you want to know when I will update and I send special thanks to some fans!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was still hanging out with Sally when Percy came back.

"Annabeth, help me!" Percy yelled.

"What, why is there a monster?" I asked

"No... Worse Nico was singing!" Percy said.

I stood up with my knife in hold, "Nico, SHUT UP!"

"Okay. Okay. Please don't hurt me" Nico whimpered.

I put my dagger down, "THEN SHUT UP!"

"Thanks Annabeth" Percy told me, then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"The girls on going to come pick me up soon, Seaweed Brain," I told him.

"Oh Sally, will you be one of my brides maids?" I asked her.

"Oh, Annabeth sure I will!" She said.

"Thanks Sally, I need your help picking out the dresses anyways!" I told her.

"Nico go take the guys home," Percy ordered to them.

Then as Nico was driving away the girls came up in the drive-way.

"ANNABETH!" they yelled in unison.

"Bye Percy. I love you," I said then pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on, Sally!" I said.

"Bye Percy!" Sally said.

"Bye Mom, bye Wise Girl," he said.

Sally and I ran out the door and met up with the girls.

"Hey Thals, hey Clarisse, hey Rachel, this is Ms. Jackson, Percy's mom," I said.

"Hey Annabeth, have any idea what the dress is going to look like?" Thalia asked me.

"No, that's what Ms. Jackson is here for," I answered her.

"LET'S HIT THE RODE!" Rachel yelled.

Then MY song came on, Photograph by Nickelback! I was singing it and I sang really well, at least that's what everybody always told me.

I looked up at the sign on the building 'The Girl Demi-god's Big Day'. Wow. That was a huge store.

"Come on Annabeth," Sally said.

"Coming," I said trotting in.

I was looking at all the dresses then I saw the _one._ It was thin then in the back it had a like train but it was my dress but it wasn't at the front and it was gray on the rest of it, it also has diamonds on it.

"This is the one," I breathed.

"It's beautiful," Thalia said.

"Now let's look for the Thalia's dress," I said.

Just as easily as I found mine did I find the brides maids' dresses they were gray and thin.

"These," I said simply.

"I'll go find the store manager," Sally volunteered.

"Okay," the rest of us replied.

She came back with a daughter Aphrodite. That must be the manager I thought.

I was correct.

"Hi, I'm Julie! You must be Annabeth," she shook my hand then continued, "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Who's your mother or father?" Julie asked.

"Oh, Athena is my mother. My fiancé is Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson. Odd couple, right?" I asked/ answered.

"Ooh the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. You guys saved the world a couple times. So, which dresses?" Julie asked.

"These," I pointed to all the dresses I had picked out.

"Nice choices. Your total is 20, 0000," she said.

"Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, come and pay for my dresses like you promised," I prayed in my head.

Poseidon then walked in the door. Handed Julie the cash then nodded then left.

"That was Poseidon he said he was paying for my dresses," I told her.

"Okay," she said then snapped her finger and the dresses were in our hands in a bag steamed and everything.

"Bye Julie!" I called running out the door.

When we arrived back at the aparment Percy told me he had a surprise for me.

**a/n there is chapter six as always read my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's the surprise?" Annabeth asked me as we were getting in my car.

"Wait and see," I told her.

I started driving down the road then I saw where I was going. I make a quick right and pulled in the driveway, then put my brakes on.

"We're here," I told Annabeth.

"Why are we here, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me puzzled.

"This is _our_ house," I told her.

"Woah! It's huge! How much did it cost?" She asked me.

"I don't know Poseidon and Athena payed for it," I told her very pleased with myself.

"Let's go inside!" She said excitedly.

"Okay , let me open the door though," I said.

"Okay, but you do realise I can still backout," She told me.

I did puppy-dog face and said,"But you won't will you?" I asked.

"No!" Annabeth said.

I raced her to the door took out the keys and opened _our_ new house.

I showed her the kitchen. It was a marble kitchen with everything you can imagine. Then, I showed her the living room. It was even better. After that, we went upstairs it had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One bedroom was painted grey and blue. Then one blue. Then one pink. Then one, white. Then we had a POOL AND HOTTUB in a room next to ours.

"Oooh look!" Annabeth said pointing into the blue and gray bedroom.

"Yes, that's our white one is the guest and the others just spare,"I said.

"I love it Percy!" She told me.

I kissed her passionatly. She kissed back. We kissed for minutes when we quit we were gasping for air.

"I love you, and the house, and I love _us,_" I told her once I caught my breath.

"I love you too, but STILL don't get any ideas on how to use those _extra_ rooms," She told me.

"I won't...Unless..." I said jokeingly.

"We better start moving in," She told me.

"Already under control," I said and showed her the closet.

"How'd you do that?" SHe asked me

"I asked Athena and after some agument she agreed and Poseidon put mine in there," I explained.

"I"M GONNA GET YOU!" she screamed then started chasing me.

"You'll never catch me!" I screamed and tackled her.

"AAAAHHH," she screamed.

She threw me off her back and tackled me. I shook her off then ran into the den and sat down on the couch when she finally came back out I said" What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Wanna watch tv?" She asked me.

"Yeah but NO owls or oceans how 'bout It's Complicated?" I said.

"Sure," she said.

SO we watched the movie and when it went off it was nighttime.

"I'll race you to the bed!" I said.

"Your on!" she said back.

She beat me there.

"Turn around. I have to put on my PJs now," she ordered.

"I don't wanna!" I said like a 2 year-old.

"Fine then but close your eyes," she told me.

"Why, you saw me naked 2 TIMES! One when we weren't even dating!" I said

"Fine you can look BUT no trying anything," She said.

"Annabeth, you know I'm not that kind of person!" I told her.

"Okay," she finally gave in.

She quickly took her clothes on then put more on.

"Okay now I have to put my PJs on," I said.

"Okay, but I am not GOING TO CLOSE MY EYES OR TURN AROUND," she said.

"Okay," I said then shrugged.

I put mine on as fast as she did.

"Good-night Wise-girl," I told her.

"Good night Seaweed Brain," she said.

No surprise I had a night-mare.

NICO WAS SINGING AGAIN!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with Percy by my side. This WAS a dream come true. Today Thalia and I are going to start planning. First, I have to wake up sleeping Seaweed Brain.

"Percy, wake up," I whispered and shook him gently.

"MMM!" he mumbled loudly.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Huh?" he said lazily.

"Percy come downstairs," I said.

"Okay, but if Nico is still singing I am NOT going to go down there," he said.

"Nico is not singing he is not in this house," I told him reassuringly.

"Okay," he said.

We started walking down the stairs and Percy, the seaweed brain he is, heroically...fell.

"Oww," he mumbled.

"C'mon," I said.

I started to fix us some coffee, and I even put blue food coloring in it for Percy.

"Here is your blue coffee," I told him.

"Thanks, what no kiss?" He asked.

"Sure," I have him a peck on the cheek.

"Now fix me some bacon and eggs please Annabeth, I won't make massif waves in the pool," He said

"Deal," I told him.

"Okay, Annabeth do you REALLY REALLY love me?" He asked me.

"Percy, what made you think that?" I asked him shocked.

"I was just worried that when we got to where-ever we get married at you would say no, and Luke said "Annabeth do you love me?" back when we fought Kronos," He told me.

"But yes I LOVE YOU MORE THAN OWLS!" I told him.

"Good and have of that was a dare that Nico gave me to ask you," He told me.

"Here is your bacon and eggs," I told him.

"Thanks baby," He told me then kissed me.

"You're welcome," I told him.

He ate his breakfast fast.

"Annabeth I'm going to get in the hot tub you wanna come," He asked me.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go get our bathing suits on, I'll race you Annabeth!" he replied.

We ran like madman. Sadly, I WON!

"Okay we both turn around and put on our bathing suits," I said.

"On 3. 1...2...4...6...3!" He said.

Apparently I was slower because when he was turned around I just had on my bottom to my bikini.

"Sorry Annabeth!" He said his face hot.

"It's okay I guess I was too slow," I told him once I got my top on.

"Race you to the hot tub!" He said (Wow! He likes to race)

We started running and when Percy saw the pool he poured water on my head with his freaky powers. Then he jumped in the hot tub.

"I win," he said.

"Oh well looks like your sleeping on the floor," I said simply.

"On second thought you win!" he said.

"That's what I thought," I said smirking.

I stepped in the hot tub and shivered. It was so hot. Well err, dur Annabeth what did you expect.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to go get some nectar?" He asked alarmed when he saw me shiver.

"Oh no it was just so hot!" I said exaggerating.

"Wise-girl do you want kids?" he asked.

I paused for about 13 minutes, "Well that depends. Do you?"

"Well if you don't I don't," He said.

"I'm getting too hot. I'm going into the pool," I said.

"I'm coming in the pool, too," He said.

"Hey, I think I just heard a knock. OH NO THALIA IS ALREADY HERE!" I said running out of the pool.

"Don't fall!" Percy said the gentleman he is.

"I won't!" I yelled back from in our room.

I quickly put on some clothes and rushed to the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, where's Percy?" Thalia asked.

"He's in the pool upstairs," I said.

"YOU HAVE A POOL!" Thalia said.

"Yeah and a hot tub," I said casually.

"Well anyways we'll go in the living room to start planning," I told her.

"Okay," Thals said.

"So first off when?" She asked.

"First off that was terrible grammar, and two days from now," I told her.

"Okay where at?" she asked.

I thought for a second then I got it. "Camp half blood, beach!" I said.

"Okay but how are the mortals going to come in," She asked.

"Well we'll have a list of mortals and Chiron will let them in if they're on the list," I said.

"Okay, what colors of flowers?" She asked.

"Blue and we can get the Demeter girls to magically make gray ones," I said.

"Okay, now what song should you walk down the aisle to?" She asked.

"Instead of here comes the bride how 'bout here comes the demigod?" I told her.

"Now, for the vows what will you say?" She asked.

"Percy you have been my friend since when we went on that quest. I started to love you in the second quest we went on. I wanted to marry you when I started loving you. When we had that underwater kiss I nearly drowned in my feelings. Seaweed Brain, I love you. What do you think?" I asked.

"I really love it!" She said she was almost tearing.

"Oh and when we kiss I want blue and gray flowers to fall down," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Now what about the reception?" She asked.

"I want it at the big house," I said.

"Okay are you going to have on your wedding dress or a dress?" She asked.

"A blue dress," I said.

"Okay now who are the mortals going to be?" Thalia asked.

"My brothers, my dad, my step-mom, Percy's mom, and Paul," I said.

"What about demigods/gods?" She asked.

"Anybody and Anybody," I said.

"Okay now who is going to do your hair and makeup?" She asked me.

"The Aphrodite girls can do my hair and I'll do my make-up," I said.

"Okay bye now I'll take care of that!" She told me.

"Hey don't you wanna tell Percy hi?" I asked.

"Oh yeah call him down here," She said.

"PERCY! THALIA WANTS TO SEE YOU! PUT ON A SHIRT! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled.

"HEY THALIA!" he yelled back.

"Let me go get him," I told her.

I began to walk up the stairs and heard Percy fall.

"Percy you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I just slipped," he said.

"Now come down here, Thalia is about to leave," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

He started running down the stairs.

"Hey Thalia," he said, then he gave her a friendly hug and she hugged back.

"What's been up and how did you afford the house and furniture and pool?" she asked.

"Athena and Poseidon paid for it," we said at the same time.

"Oh well by now," she said.

"Bye!" Annabeth said.

"You guys planned for hours! It's 9:00!" Percy scolded.

"Sorry, the wedding is two days from now," I said.

"Wow," he said.

"Let's go to bed now I'm tired," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll put my PJs on in the bathroom so you can have privacy," He told me like a gentleman.

"Nah I'm fine with it now," I told him.

We put on our PJs then went to bed.

PERCY'S POV

I had a dream…

A donkey was singing worse than Nico. OH THE HORROR!

**A/N I LOVE THIS STORY SO FAR TELL ME SHOULD I WRITE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS ALSO PERCABETH BASED AFTER THEIR WEDDING?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Princess wake up," I said as Annabeth continued snoring lightly.

I shook her gently and whispered in her ear, "Today we have to go to camp to tell every their invited to our wedding."

"What?" she asked lazily.

"Wise Girl wake up!" I said louder but not too loud.

"Huh?" she asked.

"It's 9 in the morning, Annabeth," I told her.

"Oh, help me out of bed," She said fully awake now.

"Okay," I replied. I picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs laughing.

"Okay what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Blue pancakes with ice tea," Wise Girl said.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked her.

"How about strawberries?" She asked.

"Coming right up!" I said like a chef.

"So how can we break the news to everyone about us getting married?" she asked.

"Well since you and I asked Clarisse and everyone else not to tell, all we have to do is break it at the campfire and since the wedding is tomorrow we can stay at camp," I told her.

"Okay sounds simple enough," She replied.

I flipped her pancakes a couple times and it was done. Then I poured her some tea and got some strawberries for her.

"Here you go," I said while giving her plate to her.

"Where's your breakfast?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not that hungry, this morning," I told her which was the truth.

"Want me to go pack your suitcase for camp?" I asked her.

"Nah, I got it," She said.

She started eating and drinking then eating then drinking until she had nothing left.

"Will you help me back my bags? You know I forget stuff," I said.

"You know it, but you have to put your tux in your suitcase though," she said.

"Okay," I agreed.

We walked up the stairs thinking. Well, actually I wasn't thinking I was just looking at her think; she looks so cute when she thinks.

"Which suitcase Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Blue one," I said.

"Okay," she replied to me.

"I got to get dressed," I said.

"Kay," she said.

I couldn't decide what to wear (Wow I was becoming an Annabeth).I think I'll wear my camp outfit. Oh well. So I put that on and came back in our room to see both our suitcases packed.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR TUX!" Annabeth screamed from the living room.

"OKAY!" I screamed back.

I stuffed my tux in my suitcase and started to go down the stairs. Then I realized something. Our camp necklaces.

"Annabeth do you want your camp necklace?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I ran back up the stairs and saw Poseidon in our room.

"Oh hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," he said like he had done nothing wrong.

"Why are you here?" I asked not that I didn't want him here.

"Oh I was just going to give these," he said handing me our camp necklaces.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed them, "Bye."

"Bye," he said.

I ran back down the stairs and grabbed the keys.

"Annabeth let's go!" I yelled.

"Coming!" she said sounding annoyed.

I started the car and jumped in. Annabeth got in after me.

"Want to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Truth," she said.

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, probably though but not kids. If I do have kids I want ONE kid," She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss me right now," she said.

"Okay," I said.

We kissed and I forgot I was driving. Oops. I swerved away from a truck, car, and mailbox.

By that time we were at camp. I parked by the edge of the boundary.

Chiron trotted up and said, "I heard you're having your wedding here. Thalia told me."

"Yeah did you tell everyone?" We asked.

"No, Thalia told me not to," He said.

"Good. We're going to break it the news at the campfire tonight," I said.

"Percy, if you want Annabeth can sleep in your cabin," He told us.

"Oh that reminds me. Can I have a job here training the campers?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, "You'll get paid in drachmas." He said.

"Great," I said.

We started running down the hill to my cabin. When we got there we found _Athena waiting_ for us.

"Mom, what do you want?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh my dearest Annabeth. Are you sure you'll be sleeping in this cabin? The bed is awfully small and that's means you'll be really close to that," Athena said pointing a finger at me.

"Yes now shoo and tell your other kids hello," I said.

"Fine," she hissed.

We started unpacking and by the time we were done it was time for the campfire/sing along thing.

"Percy and Annabeth are back," Chiron announced, "And they have an announcement for you."

Annabeth and I walked up to where Chiron was standing.

"We're getting married tomorrow on the beach all of you are invited," We said together.

The whole camp erupted into cheers, whistles, and fainting Aphrodite girls.

Thalia then walked up and gave a speech about the wedding and stuff and how it's already set up son nobody can go down there and told Chiron that he was going to have let mortals in and stuff and NO EWWS during the kiss.

By the time that was over the whole camp was almost asleep even Annabeth and I.

They all got up and left into their cabins. Annabeth and I cabin.

"Goodnight," I said once we got settled in.

"Goodnight," she said then got really close to me. I didn't mind so I let her. In a minute we were asleep.

This time I had a dream about Nico singing again please tell me how to get rid of all those dreams!

**A/N Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up today at 4:30 and I idmeatidly started trying to get everything together. First, I went down to the beach to see Thalia already in her bride's maid dress. The place looked great let me tell you that. It had blue and grey flowers. A lot of seats, some of them grey (for my side of the family and friends) and blue (for Percy's side of the family and friends). Thalia did a heck of a job on the wedding. I was there for a couple minutes before Thalia saw me.

"Hey Annabeth guess you couldn't sleep either," Thalia said.

"Yeah I was really stressed, but I didn't want Percy to know, because when I get stressed it affects a lot on Percy. He gets all upset and starts making the toilets, sinks, and showers act up," I told her.

"Yeah, Artemis is really upset since I'll be missing today for a bonding of a male and a female," she said.

We started talking about that stuff until around 6:00 and then Percy started calling my name.

"Over here!" I yelled waving my hands.

He came trotting up and kissed me passionately. I ignored Thalia making gagging sounds.

"Found you," he said.

"Yeah and her mouth," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"So when are the Aphrodite girls going to your hair?" He asked me.

"Oh, I decided I'll just let one of them do it," I told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Piper," Thalia said.

"Can I have a word with Annabeth?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Sure," she said.

"Annabeth, next time you see Nico hit him like there's no tomorrow and tell him it's from me," Percy said.

"Kay," she said.

We walked back to where Thalia is and I saw the time. 1 more hour until the wedding.

"We better start getting ready for the wedding," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

I trotted to the Aphrodite's cabin while Percy went to cabin 3.

"PIPER!" I screamed.

Ugh this smells like where models come to die.

"Annabeth!" she said.

"Where's my dress?" I asked her.

"Right here," She said and opened the closet.

"Help me get it on," I said.

I stepped into it and pulled it up.

"Zip me up," I said.

"'Kay," she said.

She zipped me up easier than the before. I guess that all the pressure I had lost weight.

"There you go, now for your hair," she said.

"I want it in a bun with little strands hanging down," I said.

"That was what I was thinking!" she said.

In no time she was done.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Oh, your front row in the gray chairs," I said before running out.

PERCY'S POV

"Percy it's time for you to come!" Grover yelled.

"Coming," I said opening my cabin doors.

I began to walk down the aisle. So far everything was going great. The guest in the right place. No monsters. No cell phones. All the invited mortals were here. Once I got down the aisle into my place the groom's men started coming down the aisle parting to go to their place. Some of them giving me thumb up. Then Annabeth came down the aisle with Chiron trotting beside her. She was beautiful. Instead of here comes the bride it was here comes the demigod. Then it was time to say our vows. Annabeth went first.

"Percy you have been my friend since when we went on that quest. I started to love you in the second quest we went on. I wanted to marry you when I started loving you. When we had that underwater kiss I nearly drowned in my feelings. Seaweed Brain, I love you." She said.

Now it was my turn.

"Annabeth, you are anything a guy could want. I promise to love you, kiss you, can never let you go. I feel sorry for those guys out there who don't have a girl as smart, loving, caring, and beautiful inside out as you. When we first kissed electricity went through my body. Wise Girl I love you," I said.

"Do both of you say I do?" Chiron asked.

"I do," we said at the same time.

"You may kiss the bride," He said.

I kissed Annabeth like there was no tomorrow and as soon as our lips touched it started raining grey and blue flowers.

After that was the reception. Ours was different no dancing. Only music. All I did was eat and shake hands. Annabeth she talked, hugged, and said thank you for the gifts. Once that was over I told Thalia to take our car home. I carried Annabeth home like an idiot. But it was very funny to see people stop and stare.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson," I said.

**a/n that was my story! It is done!**


End file.
